Take a bath
by rustjacque12
Summary: Aurora comienza a enamorarse de Maléfica después de que ella rompiera el hechizo, decida a confesar sus sentimientos va en su búsqueda sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse al hada de tal manera. ¡Todo es culpa de Diaval! One-Shot Femslash Malora, Leve DiavalxPhilip


**Take a bath**

**Disclaimer:** Hola queridos lectores debido a sus peticiones y a la buena aceptación de mi anterior one-shot de esta pareja, me dispuse a cumplir lo prometido y aquí está otro shot de esta hermosa pareja. "Femslash" si no les gusta por favor absténgase de leer. RECALCO ES AURORA X MALEFICA, por favor si van a comentar que no les gusta la pareja no lean.

* * *

><p>La mañana del sábado era espléndida, la poca luz del amanecer que se colaba por su ventana alumbraba la habitación lo suficiente, y aunque para lo temprano que era ya se encontraba despierta; estaba más que emocionada parecía explotar de alegría cada vez que podía ir al Páramo con su quería hada madrina y es que se sentía como en casa cuando estaba rodeada de toda esa naturaleza y de la magia que transmitía aquel sitio.<p>

Pronto sería coronada reina y esas visitas repentinas al Páramo acabarían, rogaba por que el tiempo se detuviera u otra persona se volviera heredera; sencillamente no quería tener el peso del mundo en sus hombros...pues el único peso que aceptaría sobre sus hombros sin queja alguna, sería el de aquel bien definido cuerpo y de aquellas espléndidas alas.

Se sonrojó levemente al pensar de esa manera, Aurora no era tonta desde que Diaval le contó que fue Maléfica quien la beso para sacarla del hechizo se había planteado lo que sentía por su hada favorita y es que el pobre príncipe Philip sólo era un amigo más ahora; un buen amigo que solía prestarle caballos para que pudiera escapar al Páramo cada fin de semana y volver sin ser descubierta hasta el lunes próximo; ella ya le había dejado en claro que no quería nada y al parecer él lo tomo de buena manera a veces incluso Philip parecía...preguntar mucho por Diaval, bueno algún día los presentaría formalmente quizás y Philip resultaba ser, un inesperado amante de las aves.

Río por lo bajó al pensar en esa posibilidad, tomó el pequeño morral que llevaba su ropa y se escabulló entre las penumbras del pasillo hasta las caballerizas.

Una pequeña carta en la puerta firmada por su amigo y un caballo blanco que la esperaba ya con la silla puesta.

Lo montó y salió a prisa a su destino; no tardó mucho en llegar pues el animal era veloz, una vez estuvo frente a los guardianes de piedra de maléfica estos la dejaron pasar, la conocían perfectamente y sabía a qué iba, ella les arrojó algunas manzanas.

—Buen día princesa Aurora. — exclamo feliz Diaval saliendo a su encuentro.  
>La princesa le mostró una sonrisa y se desmonto.<p>

—Diaval también es un gusto verte siempre. — exclamo con la misma felicidad, y le entrego la pequeña carta que había encontrado en la caballeriza.

—Mira nada más, ¿es para mí?— cuestionó divertido.

—Así es Diaval tienes un aferrado admirador.— respondió con ternura, el hombre tomó la carta y suspiro divertido, se sentía alagado...pero habría preferido "admiradoras" a un príncipe.

— ¿Le has dicho que soy un ave?— pregunto curioso.

Aurora negó con la cabeza.

—Dime malvada, pero me gustaría ver su expresión si eres tú el que le dice eso. — dijo con suma confianza.

Diaval rodó los ojos.

—Sólo estas buscando excusas para que vaya a verle. — río nervioso. —Pero ya basta de esto, tú también tienes que ver a tu adorada hada. — bromeó mirándola con complicidad.

Aurora se sonrojó como un tomate y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

—Por favor es un secreto aún, que lo hayas notado hace tiempo no quiere decir que tengas que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, después de todo los árboles tienen oídos aquí. — Se quejó. —Además te agradecería que me llevaras con ella; creo que hoy es el día. — exclamó segura.

El hombre sonrió, sabía que la joven llevaba ya meses diciendo lo mismo.

—Así que hoy igual que ayer, y el día pasado…le dirás tus sentimientos. — se bufó.

La princesa hizo un puchero.

—No es cosa sencilla, ya te viera yo diciéndole a alguien como Maléfica que la amas. — se defendió, Diaval solo se cruzó de brazos y se puso a pensarlo.

—Bien hagamos un acuerdo. — exclamó mirándola con picardía. —Si tú le dices a Maléfica lo que sientes yo accederé a hablar con Philip. — explicó, Aurora se emocionó en verdad.

—Entendido, ahora si podrías decirme ¿dónde está ella?— cuestionó.

Se rasco la barbilla intentando recordar lo último que le ordeno su ama.

—Está en…— titubeó, por un segundo una maligna idea de travesura paso por su mente; esperaba que Maléfica no hiciera cenizas a la princesa por lo que seguro pasaría.

—Se encuentra en la cascada a orillas de la colina del páramo, en la zona más alejada de las criaturas mágicas, incluso lo más seguro es que haya creado algún tipo de barrera mágica que prohíbe el acceso de seres como nosotros. — explicaba intentado encontrar las palabras. —Pero tú eres humana, seguro puedes pasar. — sonrió de soslayo.

Ella asintió, ya conocía la mayor parte del páramo así que se marchó rumbo a la cascada; en realidad no tardo más de veinte minutos en llegar, escuchaba el ruido del agua correr y también podía ver claramente el color azul claro de un extraño muro transparente.

—Esta tan solo, seguro quería meditar como siempre lo hace, pero. — dudó. —Normalmente no pone barreras cuando lo hace…— comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. — Y si está molesta y no toma bien lo que le diga hoy. — el miedo le provocaba inquietud; aun así pensaba que ya no tendría otra oportunidad de decirle sin que ningún otro ser las interrumpiera, y estaba también el hecho de que su coronación se acercaba; no podía permitir que pasara otro día más.

Caminó con una mayor valentía esperando que al menos si era rechazada, le permitiera seguir visitándola hasta que fuera reina.

Alejando todas esas dudas al fin pudo ver la pequeña laguna que se forma bajo la cascada, si la cascada era hermosa pero no fue eso lo que provocó que Aurora quedara totalmente embobada en ella; más bien fue ver a la mujer que amaba como había venido al mundo.

—Diaval desgraciado, sabias que estaba tomando un baño. — maldecía casi pudiendo imaginarse la carcajada que el pájaro se estaría dando una vez ella se alejó. Tenía miedo así que simplemente se escondió tras unos arbustos intentando hacer el menor ruido.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — cuestionó Maléfica en un tono neutro, acercándose peligrosamente a donde se escondía la princesa.

Aurora estaba sintiendo un terrible calor en las mejillas y en casi todo el cuerpo, se sentía sucia pero no quería ser descubierta quería seguir admirando en la oscuridad cada detalle del cuerpo de su hada, es curioso; se preguntaba si Maléfica sentía ese interesante temor lleno de adrenalina de ser descubierta cuando la espía de pequeña.

— ¿Bestia? — preguntó nuevamente el hada, mirando alrededor pero solo se encogió de hombros y continuo en su labor de tallar cuidadosamente su espalda.

La princesa creía morir, estaba perdida en lo redondos de los pechos y el brillo que adornaba su cuerpo por el agua; el calor parecía aumentar en su cuerpo y mucho más en cierta zona privada.

—Si no me voy de aquí, maléfica me asesinara. — susurro intentando escabullirse sin hacer ruido pero para su mala suerte tropezó con una de las ramas y cayó al agua.

—Bestia estas bien. — se acercó y le ayudo a levantarse.

La princesa se sentía mareada y ya no sabía a donde mirar, claro estar tan cerca de maléfica ya de por si la intimidaba tenerla desnuda frente a ella era demasiado para su persona.

—Yo…yo…— titubeó nerviosa. —P-podrías, t-taparte. — Maléfica ladeo su cabeza confusa.

— ¿Cómo? Estaba bañándome, y tú caíste de la nada. — explica extrañada. —además no me has respondió pequeña. — el hada se acercaba con delicadeza a su rostro.

—Maléfica…— susurró aurora sentía que enserio el aire le faltaba.

—¡Bestia! — exclamó preocupada cuando vio que la princesa estaba desmayándose a sus pies.

La sostuvo y la acobijo en sus hermosas alas.

—Puedo escuchar tu corazón…— se sonroja. —y sentir algo más. — dijo sin tener ya inhibiciones abrazándose al torso del hada.

—Hum, perdona aun desconozco las costumbres humanas; ¿he hecho algo que te hiciera sentir así? — cuestionó con nervio pues sentía un extraño cosquilleo cada que los dedos de Aurora rosaban con suavidad su espalda agregando que su rostro estaba reclinado cerca de su pecho.

La princesa se aferró con más fuerza.

—Claro que has hecho algo malo, te has acercado demasiado…perdóname Maléfica. — pidió mientras en un solo movimiento le robaba un beso, de forma torpe y apresurada.

El hada abrió los ojos de par en par, desconcertada pues no había sentido todos aquellos sentimientos desbordando desde que…para variar el padre de Aurora le prometía el verdadero amor.

Se separó despacio de los suaves y delicados labios de la princesa.

—Desde cuándo…tu…— susurró sin saber cómo empezar alejando sus alas para verla bien.

Aurora tenía los ojos cerrados aun, se llevó la mano a los labios sintiendo aun la calidez y el aroma de Maléfica.

—Yo…no lo sé, creo que después de que rompieras el hechizo. — explico apenada.

Maléfica sonrió y ahora fue ella quien se apegó desesperada a sus labios, ahora que los había probado estaba segura que no querría dejar de saborearlos; Ante aquel íntimo y cercano beso lleno de deseo Aurora dejo escapar un gemido que quedo ahogado por la forma en la que desesperadamente Maléfica, la sacaba del agua, se separaron por falta de aire.

— ¿Esta bien esto? — cuestionó preocupada la princesa.

— ¿él que?

—que te amé…

Una mirada llena de ternura inundo el corazón de Maléfica…y empezaba a recordar vagamente que los humanos tenían diversas pero hermosas formas de demostrar su amor, recostó junto a ella a Aurora y acaricio su mejilla.

—No conozco las leyes o reglas humanas del todo. — aclaró. —Pero estoy segura de que ya hemos probado, que nuestro amor rompe las leyes humanas y las mágicas. — la besa con ternura. —Es algo mucho más fuerte que el amor común; es un amor irracional que nadie más entenderá, pero jamás podrán romper. — sentenció segura.

—pero…mi coronación…— susurró temblando no quería alejarse del hada, no sabiendo que su amor era correspondido.

—Ya veremos qué hacer con eso cuando venga. — explico con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo? — pregunto la princesa, a lo que Maléfica asintió.

Comenzó a desvestirse y volvieron a entrar al agua; sería una tarde hermosa y nada podría arruinarla, el hada se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos sus sesiones de besos y caricias íntimas comenzaron en aquel lugar solo para ellas.

Después de casi tres horas Diaval comenzaba a impacientarse, cuanto podía durar una declaración de amor…bueno, claro si es que Maléfica no había hecho picadillo a Aurora, cuando volaba sobre los asentamientos humanos presenciaba a uno que otro siendo mirón afuera de los baños de mujeres, y no les iba para nada bien si eran pillados.

—Espero que esta broma no se me haya salido de las manos. — se recriminó.

Conforme se iba acercando a donde se suponía estaba Maléfica y la princesa escuchaba extraños ruidos como de una persona quejándose, ya no estaba la barrera así que suponía quizás la estaba torturando y concentraba su magia en convertirla en un sinfín de animales….AQUELLOS QUEJIDOS NO ERAN NORMALES. Se alarmó bastante así que apresuró el paso y observó desde entre los arboles con miedo de que a él también lo torturara el hada si se exponía y sí no le gustaba ser caballo, tampoco otros seres.

—Auro…— estaba por susurrar su nombre para buscarla; pero no hacía falta…si ahí mismo estaban ambas, Aurora parecía montarla…sacudió la cabeza y lamento haber también visto a más humanos en dicho acto en ocasiones anteriores, desconocía que dos personas del mismo sexo podían hacer algo…que parecía tan placentero; se desconcertó y se separó del arbusto.

Sentía algo firme entre las piernas y no quería examinar más su cuerpo humano, pues ver aquello significaba que al menos la princesa se había declarado.

—Creo que no es momento de interrumpirlas. — se llevó las manos a los oídos. Ahora entendía muy bien el porqué de tantos quejidos y prefería aplacar la situación incómoda que tenía en sus pantalones. —Los humanos son tan sutiles a esas emociones. — dijo nervioso.

Se alejó rápidamente hasta llegar al exterior del paramo, ya era tarde y seguramente se estarían preguntando por Aurora en el castillo, y al parecer asi era pues se encontraba Philip discutiendo con un gigante de piedra.

—Vamos solo necesito pasar para encontrar a la princesa, no hare nada más. — aclaraba el príncipe.

—No están permitidos más humanos sin que Maléfica este presente. — explicó el ser de roca.

—Philip no creo que Aurora llegue hoy al castillo. — gritaba Diaval, acercándose a ambos.

—Pero, ¿Por qué, le paso algo? — se preocupó.

—Descuida…esta mejor que bien, pero seguro termina tan cansada en su "exploración" de hoy que pasa la noche aquí. — dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

—Entiendo, pero tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias cuando llegue al castillo. — advirtió

—Cremé es lo último que le importa en este momento. — exclamó con picardía.

Philip se acercó a Diaval.

—Creo que deberías cuidar mas tu emoción amigo. — susurró señalando un bulto en sus pantalones.

Diaval se sonrojó y se alejó un poco de él.

—A sí descuida tendré mas cuidado. — titubeó.

—También podrías pedirme ayuda si quieres. — decía Philip mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—hum…te…tengo que volver al paramo. — se despidió rápidamente y dio media vuelta.

El príncipe subió a su caballo sintiéndose victorioso, se imaginaba perfectamente que al fin Aurora estaba con su verdadero amor, y confía en que pronto el conseguiría el suyo.

* * *

><p>Nota: Me divertí bastante escribiendo este One-Shot, pedí consejo a una amiga que se rio bastante cuando leyó el borrador, espero que también les haya gustado y se agradecería un review . El leve Diaval x Philip es porque he leído fics en ingles de esa pareja x3 y creo que son un amor aunque no entiendo ni porque los emparejan xD igual que vivan los shipps.<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a uwu sin su sensualidad no habría terminado este fic.


End file.
